


Take 2

by providing_leverage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Dimension Travel, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Mostly cannon complient, Mundanes, Non binary Magnus Bane, Very Anxious boi Magnus, and end up in the cannon universe, band geek Magnus, football player alec, massive flirt Alec, sexuality confident Alec Lightwood, shy magnus, they're teenagers, this world inverted, who do something stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: Magnus is suddenly reminded of all the horror movies he's ever seen, and a good chunk of Supernatural episodes. Kids messing around with an old book on Halloween night? Never a good thing.All Magnus really wants to do is stay on this ridiculously nice couch and keep talking to Alec, maybe get a kiss. His first ever kiss. But that's not an option.Otherwise known as the fic where teenage this world inverted inspired Malec fool around with an old spell book on Halloween night and end up stranded in the cannon universe and learn a few things about their selves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interstellar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136131) by [Fluxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluxx/pseuds/Fluxx). 
  * Inspired by [Never Stand Between Two Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052890) by [oncethrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncethrown/pseuds/oncethrown). 
  * Inspired by [That Is Not A Cow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869495) by [mandarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandarou/pseuds/mandarou). 

> I'm a sucker for dimension travel fics, characters meeting other versions of themselves. I've been throughly spoiled by That Is Not A Cow, a massive Stucky fic based around them hopping dimensions and getting in trouble, but something like that sadly dosen't exist in the Shadowhunter fandom. 
> 
> The closest thing I've been able to find is Intersteller by Fluxx which I definitely recommend.

_ This is a horrible idea. _

Magnus stares at his reflection, and tries to ignore the ball of worry heavy in his stomach. With trembling hands he applies the black face paint he'd bought on the way home that day, drawing three lines on each cheek that  _ kind of  _ look like whisker's.

That, his black sweater (with pockets!), and the cat ear headband (also bought today) make for a not horrible costume. Cheap and half assed, yes. But not terrible. To look further not himself, he's wearing his contacts and let his nearly shoulder length hair down from it's normal messy bun.

But Magnus hadn't exactly expected to need a Halloween costume. His Friday night plans had consisted of helping his mother hand out candy to the little kids who lived on their apartment complex.

Until Wednesday, when he'd slipped on the wet floors of the school hallway and fallen right into Alec Lightwood. 

Athletic, popular,  _ beautiful  _ Alec Lightwood, who Magnus has had a crush one since freshman orientation, when Alec, a year older than him, had been assigned to show Magnus and a few other students around the school. 

While Magnus had turned the color of a tomato and babbled apologies, Alec had smiled, made a joke, and shamelessly flirted with Magnus for a good three minutes until the warning bell had rung. Then he'd pulled a sharpie from somewhere and written his number on Magnus' arm. 

"Text me sometime," Alec had winked, then turned down the hall for his first block, walking confidentiality without looking back. 

Magnus had texted that afternoon, and to his surprise, Alec texted back. They'd texted long into Wednesday night, and Thursday night. 

Then Thursday he'd asked Magnus to be his date to Jace Herondale's Halloween party. Despite not being a party person, or a crowd person, he'd said yes. Without hesitation. 

Which had led to him panicking when he realized he had nothing to wear, and had frantically dashed to the store first chance he got.

Finishing the "whisker's" Magnus slides on the headband and snaps a picture, sending it to the group chat he had with his friends. Waiting for them to reply, he glances at his mom's make up scattered on the counter next to their toothbrushes. 

He thinks wistfully of the subtle makeup Maia and Cat like to wear. Just to make them look a tiny bit prettier, not to draw eyes like Isabelle Lightwood's master pieces. 

_ It  _ is _ Halloween,  _ he thinks.  _ Nobody would think twice.  _ Magnus reaches out, pulling back quickly as the door opens and his mother sticks her head in.

"Hey, there's spaghetti in the fridge when you're done. It's almost 8:30, that's when you're getting picked up, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks Mom." He tries not to look guilty. After all, he has nothing to feel guilty about, right?

She smiles. "I love you. Have fun on your date, baby." She shuts the door before he can protest at being called _ baby. _

Magnus' phone buzzes with messages, three from Maia and Simon telling him he looks great, and a cat emoji from Ragnor. Dot is grounded and this can't reply, and Raphael is probably driving. Meliorn replies with their own picture of them dressed as a wood elf for a Halloween party at their college. 

Catarina has texted him on their private channel.

**Cat: are you sure this is a good idea**

**Magnus: its just a party cat calm down**

**Cat: just a party with the guy you've been crushing on since forever**

**Cat: a guy who's a total player. **

**Magnus: believe me I remember. im trying not to think about it. Or the gay thing**

Because Alec is openly only interested in guys. And Cat and Meliorn are the only ones who know about what the three of them have taken to calling "them days". The days where he feels more like  _ they. _

Meliorn, who was openly non binary and went by they/them had helped him understand more about the gender spectrum and where Magnus belongs on it. Had assured him that changing pronouns based on the day and how he felt was perfectly okay and valid. 

And Magnus (mostly) excepted that. But would Alec?

_ No point in worrying about it yet,  _ he tells himself.  _ It's one, kind of date.  _

**Cat: if you feel uncomfortable just ask Raphael to take you home early, you know he won't mind**

Magnus laughs at that. Raphael was as much a party person as him, which was to say, not at all. As a member of the Idris High Angel's football team, he had an open invitation to all parties thrown by the team captain. He rarely went, but had agreed to drive Magnus there and "guard his virtue from the deviant" as Ragnor had put it, laughing and ducking to keep from being hit by the pen Magnus had thrown.

**Raphael: I'm here. hurry or I'm leaving you and going back home**

Magnus shoves his phone into the pocket of his sweater. After a moment of hesitation, he also grabs his glasses, just in case. They're way more comfortable than contacts.

÷÷÷

"What, exactly, are you wearing?" Magnus asks as he climbs into Raphael's car.

The other teen just glares and hits the gas. "Jace texted last minute. Whole team's supposed to dress like angels for 'team spirit' or whatever. This is your fault."

Magnus barrows his eyes. "How on Earth is it my fault?"

"Keeping an eye on you is the only reason I'm coming. I know you like Alec, but…"

"But what? Is it so hard to imagine I might have caught his eye?"

Raphael sighs. "that's the problem Magnus. Most boys catch his eye, but very few for more than a night or two."

Magnus knows his friend is correct, but that doesn't mean he likes it. He spends the remainder of the ride staring out the window.

Raphael seems fine with that, switching on the radio without complaint.

Eventually they turn into an extremely fancy neighborhood and park behind several other cars on the road. It's obvious which house is Jace's. There's only one of the massive houses that's emitting noise so loud the ground is vibrating. It only gets worse once they're standing on the doorstep. 

Magnus has just raised a hand to knock when the door flies open, revealing Alec. More specifically, Alec's bare chest.

The teen is wearing sandals and loose white pants, a feather pair of wings, and a thing that looks like a sweatband covered in gold sequins. An angel.

Magnus feels his jaw drop. Alec smirks. "Magnus! I was starting to think you had changed your mind about coming,"

"Um no. Nope. I came as you can clearly see…" 

Raphael laughs behind Magnus, drawing Alec's attention.

"Raphael Santiago! What a surprise, you never come to these things."

"Believe me, I wish I was home right now. But this one needed a ride, and occasionally I like to pretend I'm a good friend. Magnus, I'll be in the quietest corner I can find, text me when you're ready to leave." With that, he pushes his way past Alec, into the house. They both watch him go.

"So, a cat huh?" Alec is smirking again. 

Magnus touches his head and self-consciously. "I'm yeah. I love cats, and it was an easy thing to throw together. Nice costume, but aren't you cold?"

Alec glances down at his bare chest and shrugs. "It's warmer inside. Speaking of, come in!" Without waiting to see if he'll follow, Alec spins and disappears into the massive house.

Taking a deep breath, Magnus follows.

÷÷÷

The huge living room of Jace's house is packed. It's probably the size of Magnus' apartment, and every square inch of it is filled with teenagers, most of whom are wearing skimpy Halloween costumes and halfway to drinking their way into a coma.

The lights are off, but there's somehow a disco ball hanging from the expensive looking chandelier. A lot of people are wearing glow bracelets and glow in the dark face paint. Music booms from speakers mounted on the wall. It's chaos.

The living room opens into a kitchen where drinks and glow bracelets are available for everyone. Both have large glass doors that are flung open, the party spilling out onto the deck. But there's significantly less people there, so that's where Magnus ends up.

He grips the railing and tries to remember how to breathe, and why he thought this was a good idea. Magnus half wants to track down Raphael and ask to be brought home. It's not too late to call his friends over for a movie marathon. 

But then Alec appears at his side, and offers him a red cup full of a bright blue liquid with gummy bears floating in it. Magnus takes it, but doesn't drink.

"This is a pretty good turn out. Bigger than normal, even." Alec says, sounding a bit out of breath. "I was starting to think I'd lost you, Underhill had to tell me where you went."

Magnus swirls the liquid in his cup, watching it instead of the senior's face. "Um yeah, it was a little loud and crowded in there for me."

"Why did you agree to come then?" Magnus can't help but glance up at the soft tone. Alec looks so beautiful in the half dark, still without a shirt, the lights from inside glinting off his halo and the single gold hoop earring in his left lobe. 

Magnus flushes. "Well...you asked me to."

Alec mutters something under his breath, then opens his mouth. "Ma-oomf" he's cut off by another person slamming into him.

"Alec dude what's up oh hey nice cat costume anyway Alec Jace needs you he said something about umm actually I forget." The dude starts to giggle uncontrollably. He's obviously very drunk.

"Okay thanks Raj, I'll keep that in mind." Alec pushes the dude, probably a football player because he's also dressed like an angel, away, rolling his eyes. Raj stumbles off.

The senior clears his throat. "Come on, I know a quieter place we can talk." He grabs Magnus' hand and leads them back into the house, through the living room, past the stairs and into the short hall leading to the front door. 

There's a side door, that Magnus assumes is a closet, but when Alec opens the door it reveals a staircase leading to a large basement. 

It's as big as the living room upstairs. In the corner is a bar and mini fridge. Bookshelves lined with movies and videogames sit on either side of the massive tv and multiple consoles. There's two massive brown leather couches and even a pool table. It screams  _ rich people with too much money. _

Alec waves to the couch. "Sit down. I'll get us something to drink." He ducks behind the bar.

Instead of sitting, Magnus walks over to one of the shelves, examining Jace's movie selection. Mostly action movies, a few sports ones. Only three Marvel movies. The Dark World, Civil War, and the first Iron Man. Disappointing. Alec comes up next to him, holding two unopened soda's. 

Magnus takes the Sprite, leaving the Dr Pepper. "Thanks. This is a...big collection."

Alec nods. He's taken off the wings, leaving him in only white pants and the sparkly headband. "Yeah, though I keep telling him he needs more Marvel.  _ My  _ collection, on the other hand, has everyone that's been released on DVD." He sounds proud. 

_ Just when I thought you couldn't get even more perfect,  _ Magnus muses. A hot guy with great muscles, amazing hair, and an appreciation for Marvel? God, he doesn't stand a chance. 

Alec takes a seat on one of the couches, and Magnus sits down as well, keeping a few inches between them.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself." Alec invites.

Magnus plays with a strap of his hair. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything." Alec smiles. "I know you're in band, I know a few of your friend's faces but not their names. I'm pretty sure you like the MCU, judging by the look you were giving Jace's collection. I know you look good with your hair down, and super cute with it up and in your glasses."

Great, now he's blushing again. "I- um. Er, thanks." Magnus tries to think of something else to say. "Bari sax! I play bari sax in band."

Alec tilts his head, reminding Magnus that not everyone speaks band. "That means baritone saxophone. And yeah, I'm a big MCU fan. I've read some of Marvel comics, but I'm more of a DC fan in that category."

Somehow Magnus manages to answer Alec's questions and even ask his own with minimal blushing or staring at Alec's bare chest, or his eyes, or his lips. 

Once they get going, it gets a lot easier. The senior is a good storyteller, and it's easy to get sucked into his tales of all the crazy things he and Jace have gotten into over the years. Alec talks passionately about his younger siblings, and loves his mom even though she grounded him for a month when he got his left ear pierced without permission. He even cuts down on the sports references when he realizes that Magnus understands very few of them.

Alec has never seen a single anime in his life, but that can be fixed easy enough. 

He also doesn't talk over Magnus like do many people do, and never once asks him to speak up or tells him to stop mumbling, or talk slower. 

"I met most of my friends through band, except Ragnor who should never be allowed near an instrument. Cat is in color guard and Meliorn was before they graduated last year. Was the captain in their senior year too."

"Color guard are the people with the flags right? I've seen them at games, during the halftime show." 

Which of course launches them into a long discussion of what exactly the color guards job is, during parades and shows. Also, several stories of Magnus getting hit by flags because he's not paying attention and walked right into one of his friends practicing.

Their talk somehow shifts to Magnus' hair, which as Alec points out, he normally just puts up in a bun. Cue Magnus silently freaking out over Alec knowing how he usually wears his hair. 

"It's so soft." The athlete muses, taking a strand between his fingers. Somehow they've drifted closer, and are now pressed together. 

"Yeah," Magnus agrees, dazed. Alec is so close, he can feel his breath. His lips are  _ right there.  _ It would be so easy to-

The door bangs open and Magnus jumps back, putting a good foot of space between them. Alec frowns and glares at the people standing in the door.

Jace Herondale stands at the front of the small group grinning like a fiend. 

"Hey dude. I didn't realize you were down here. I would have knocked if I'd known you were about to...seal the deal, so to speak, with your newest boy toy."

Last year during a football game, it started pouring rain. Really, really cold rain. But because there was no lightning, the game wasn't cancelled. So most people had stayed, including the band, and Magnus had been soaked by the end, freezing and stiff in his band uniform. This felt like that, cold everywhere, a sinking lost feeling. 

Because he doesn't mean anything to Alec. Magnus was just a convenient body close by. And Jace, Alec's best friend, knew it. Was amused by it. 

Alec didn't seem phased, electing to roll his eyes and flip the other boy off. "What the hell are you guys doing here anyway?"

The three other people with Jace file into the basement. Underhill, a girl who's name he thinks is Aline, and Clary Fairchild, cheerleader and Jace's girlfriend of six months. Renown for being the longest girlfriend he'd ever had.

She's holding an ancient looking green book, the size of one of their textbooks.

"We're getting into the Halloween spirit, wanna join?" Jace raises an eyebrow in clear challenge.

Alec jumps up off the couch, casually stretching. "Count me in. Magnus?" 

Magnus is suddenly reminded of all the horror movies he's ever seen, and a good chunk of Supernatural episodes. Kids messing around with an old book on Halloween night?  _ Never  _ a good thing. 

But if he walks away, if he has Raphael take him home right now, will Alec ever talk to him again? Certainly everyone will call him a coward and laugh.

All Magnus really wants to do is stay in this ridiculously nice couch and keep talking to Alec, maybe get a kiss. His first ever kiss.

But that's not an option. Instead, he takes Alec's extended hand, letting him pull him to his feet. 

"Okay."

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spell time ✨👻

Apparently, the book had been found in Luke's store. Clary had discovered it in a box of donations and decided it was perfect for her boyfriend's Halloween party. 

Magnus remembers the store, and the man who owns it. He'd been there countless times, back in middle school. Before Clary's mom died and she drifted away from them all. Then high school had started, and she'd joined the cheerleaders, making new friends and cementing the divide between her and them. 

He's pretty sure Luke would not have okayed any of this is he'd known. 

Bringing the book had been her idea, but it had been Jace's idea to actually attempt one of the "spells" written in it. He was the one who bought the candles and herbs to burn, the chalk to draw elaborate patterns on the felt of the pool table because they lacked a hardwood area. 

It was Alec's idea for them to join in. 

But really, it was Magnus' own fault that it happened. He didn't object when Alec dragged him over to where they were setting up. He didn't voice his concerns over this being a  _ terrible  _ idea. 

Even if the spell didn't work (which he didn't believe it would, because Magnus did not believe in magic) lighting several large candles and a weird brown bag filled with dried leaves on fire just sounded like a recipe for disaster.

But Magnus didn't say anything, because he was hypnotized by Alec's laugh, his smile, his coaxing to join in and have some fun. It's not until they're standing around the pool table, Clary finishing up copying the complicated drawing from the book, that Magnus gets up the courage to ask, "What exactly is this spell supposed to  _ do?" _

"It's like...a portal." Jace says, very vaguely.

Underhill snorts. "A giant ass book of creepy spells and you pick a portal? Why that and not anything useful, like luck it cursing our enemies?"

Jace punches him in the shoulder. "Shut up dude. It had some of the easiest stuff to get. Shit like the heart of a raven is hard to find. Even then, I had to sub some stuff."

"Sub? Like substitute?" Magnus asks. The bad feeling in his stomach is getting stronger by the second. Because while it really doesn't seem wise to mess around with this stuff, messing around with this incorrectly sounds even worse. 

Before he can ask more questions, or tell them they're all crazy and leave, Alec takes his hand.

Alec

Takes

His

Hand

_Alec Lightwood_ just willingly took the hand of him, _Magnus Bane_. All other thoughts disappear except how warm it is, how the rough calluses from football and weights feel against Magnus' own palm and fingers.

Then he smiles at Magnus and squeezes softly. "Hey, calm down. It's nothing, just a game."

Lovestruck fool that he is, Magnus nods and drops it. 

Clary finishes up the four interlocking circles and the weird shapes inside of them. Jace puts a candle along each side of the table in the middle of that side, and the bag of "ingredients" in the center. 

Then he places Underhill and Aline on the shorter legs of the table, and the rest of them on the other two sides. Magnus besides Alec and across from Clary, instructing the people who are paired together to hold hands.

(Which Alec and him are already doing.)

The blond boy then puts the book in front of him on the table, a bit too close to their burning candle for Magnus' comfort. He uses the lighter to inflame the bag in the center (put on a plate, thankful) and begins to read out the spell.

It's not cool or dramatic in any way. He stumbles over the pronunciation of the lines, a mixture of what sounds like Latin and Spanish. 

They'd dimmed the lights earlier, so their only real source of light is the candles. 

And Jace must have picked glow in the dark chalk, because the circles have a kinda green glow, like the star stickers book characters always seem to put on their ceilings.

The football player stumbles his way through the chant for about a minute before the fire burns through whatever thick cloth the bag is made of and begins to burn whatever's in it. At least Magnus assumes that's the reason behind the bag suddenly beginning to spark. 

From the corner of his eye, Magnus sees Alec's easy smile change to a look of concern. He reaches forward, to do what Magnus can't imagine. It's not like he could put fire out with his bare hands.

Clary sees it too, and must have the same thought because she says, "Alec, don't!"

And Alec doesn't. Left hand still holding Magnus', he lets his right fall from where it was reaching. Onto the table, into one of the chalk circles. 

Right as Jace triumphantly reads out the last of the spell, totally butchering what is definitely Spanish. 

What happens next is hard to describe.

There's a twisty dropping feeling in his stomach, like when Meliorn convinced him to ride a rollercoaster with them last year at the fair. 

But it's also like some one has put a rode around his waist and _yanks_ him back and then up. Like a puppet.

His vision goes spotty, like when you stand up too fast. Somewhere very far away, once of the girls screams. 

The last thing Magnus is aware of is Alec's hand clutched tightly in his own. Then everything goes black. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Malec, or at least, cannon Malec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? After a month of not touching this, did I really write a whole chapter in one afternoon? Yeah apparently I did

The floor he falls onto is hard. At least it's carpeted, and not marble or hardwood, but it still hurts. Would it have killed them to lay down some cushions? Magnus groans and stubbornly does not open his eyes, even as someone taps on his forehead.

Eventually he does, if only to stop that  _ tapping _ . Or is it ringing? Did he fall asleep next to a bell? Next to the gong stashed in the back of the band room Simon thought it would be fun to hit as hard as he could.

It wasn't fun. It was loud and they all got in trouble.

Magnus opens his eyes. At least, he thinks he does. Because it's still black but now the black is  _ moving,  _ and dancing in front of him. He doesn't like it, so he closes his eyes again. 

Falls back asleep. Or maybe he just falls. Into the deep, into a black hole…

Here there are no names or identities, no need for them. There is no one here to impress, no one here at all…

Then. A word. A name.  _ Magnus, Magnus.  _

A name.  _ His  _ name. Called my a familiar voice that brings to mind a crooked smile, a smirk. Warm hazel eyes. Alec. Alexander Lightwood.

"Magnus, come on  _ wake up _ ."

Alec sounds so desperate. A part of him is pleased at that worry, but another part would do anything to make Alec not worry anymore. That part wins. 

Magnus wakes up. Opens his eyes. And his mouth, sucking in oxygen he hadn't realized he needed. Air floods his lungs, making everything less fuzzy.

Alec is leaning over Magnus, who is laying on his back. Funny, he doesn't remember laying down. Alec looks more rumpled than he remembers, his sparkly halo headband pushed down around his neck like a necklace. His hair is adorably rumpled.

"Oh thank fuck." Alec exclaims when Magnus opens his eyes. 

"You might want to give him some space," a deep, masculine voice advises from somewhere to his left. Alec does lean back but he doesn't go far. 

Magnus sits up, with some difficulty. He feels sore all over and so tired. There's a low to the ground coffee table he doesn't remember being there before but that is handy for sitting up. And leaning against.

In fact, the table isn't the only new thing. The carpet isn't actually a carpet, it's a very ornate and expensive looking rug. The room is big and neat, but kinda cluttered. The walls are exposed brick, and the place is lit by several lamps. 

There's two other people in the room with him and Alec. Both men. One of them comes to crouch down in front of Magnus.

His skin is the same color as Magnus' and his eyes are the same color, even if he is wearing eyeliner and silver eyeshadow. "Careful, little one. Your little trip seems to have sapped more energy from you than Alec over there."

"How do you know my name?" Alec yelps. "And who are you? Where are we?"

The man doesn't look at Alec, continuing to hold eye contact with Magnus, who has a sinking feeling in his stomach.

He's seen the alternate world Supernatural episodes, and Into The Spiderverse

Playing around with spell books on Halloween night, meeting people that look like you but older. Nothing like this ever ends well. And if his suspicions were right…

"My name is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. And I believe you boys might be in the wrong universe.

* * *

To their credit, neither Alec or Magnus start screaming, accuse the Other Magnus of lying, or pass out. It's tempting to, but it's not going to help anything. 

Other Magnus sits them down at their kitchen table and waves a hand, causing several cups of hot chocolate to appear, and takes over talking to them. The second man, who turns out to be a Other Alec leans casually against the wall and looks perfectly collected and threatening. 

It must be Halloween in this universe as well because they're both dressed up. Other Magnus as a roman senator, with white robes and a gold laurel wreath. Other Alec is wearing a gladiator costume to match. 

It's clear that they're together. The matching costumes are only the beginning. The way they move around each other, have conversations with a glance, predict the other's actions. Finding out they're married is the least shocking thing about the night.

Because Other Magnus is an immortal Warlock who can summon hot chocolate from thin air and probably a lot of other, more impressive magic stuff.

And Other Alec is a half angel demon hunter, and the black mark on his neck Magnus had assumed was a tattoo was a  _ rune  _ which gave him and the other half angels ( _ Shadowhunters _ ) powers.

"So, can you use your weird magic thing to get us home?" Alec demands.

Magnus would probably have found a way to phrase that better, but he's not sure he could manage much talking right now. Absently he wonders if he's going into shock. That would explain why he is having trouble focusing on anything but staring at his hands, set on the table and clutching the cup of rapidly cooling hot chocolate. 

When he tunes back in, Other Magnus is calmly explaining how it's not as simple as saying a few words and waving a hand. "Portals, especially interdimensional ones are a complex thing and very dangerous if done wrong-"

His explanation is patient and understanding. Magnus isn't sure if he'd be able to be so calm if some version of himself dropped unexpectedly into his home. 

"Perhaps if you guys told us how you ended up here, it would be a quicker process."

So Alec does. He tells them about the Halloween party at Jace's. About the book and spell. Jace had said it was some kind of transportation spell.  _ Well, he got that right. _

Magnus only speaks once, recalling what Jace had said about substituting ingredients. He's half afraid they won't hear him, his voice is so low. 

The other versions exchange a look that makes Magnus think this detail was probably important and feels a bit of pride. Then Other Alec mutters  _ "Mundanes"  _ under his breath in a way that makes it clear he thinks they're both morons fer getting involved in this. But no longer a threat. 

Other Magnus gives his husband a look like,  _ Please do not frighten these teenagers, who are obviously harmless and lost.  _ But then he claps his hands lightly, which make Magnus jump a bit.

"So now that we have the full story, we can start working to get you guys home. But the journey obviously took a lot out of you, so why don't I get you two set up in our guest room. Alec, could you call Izzy and inform her we won't be able to make it to the Hunter's Moon tonight? And maybe not mention our guests? Best not to start any unnecessary panic."

"You realize she's going to think we're skipping because we're having sex somewhere right?"

Other Magnus shrugs and grins. "We're both consenting adults, who are  _ married,  _ it's no one's business what we do in the privacy of our own home, or why we decide to skip parties. Plus it's not like would be the first time."

"I'm still going to be hearing about it for weeks," Other Alec groans, pulling his cell phone from some hidden pocket. 

While he does that, Magnus shows them to a bathroom where they take turns changing into pajamas Other Magnus summons, again from thin air. They're too big and smell like laundry detergent so he thinks they might belong to these versions of Alec and him. 

When it's Magnus' turn he takes off his fake cat ears, sweater, tail, and pants, replacing them with the too big pair of soft shorts and faded white tee that's basically a nightgown on him. Then he uses a cloth to scrub the whiskers from his face, and removes his contacts. Other Magnus had also, upon request, provided a case for them. 

He's unbelievably glad now that he brought his glasses, so he doesn't have to wear his contacts until they get home.  _ If you get home at all,  _ a cruel voice whispers.

He ignores it in a practiced way. 

Once they're both changed and cleaned up, Other Magnus leads them down the hall to an unremarkable looking door. Behind it is a rather large bedroom, certainly bigger than Magnus' own back home. 

There's a big window and baloney, a large Narnia style wardrobe and an ensuite bathroom. But the main attraction of the room is the large canopy four poster bed decked out in red and gold sheets. 

_ And there was only one bed.  _ Not Magnus' favorite fanfic trope but one he enjoyed when written correctly and tied with a plot, preferably slow burn and long. 

He doesn't look over at Alec, certain that he's blushing. When Other Magnus said they could share a room he'd been relieved not to have to be alone in this strange new place. But this wasn't what he'd be envisioning. 

Other Magnus must see his red face because he chuckles a bit and waves a hand. The room rearranges itself, the bed changing and splitting and the furniture moving. When it stops there are two full beds, one on either side of the room with a night stand next to each and the wardrobe separating the beds further. There's a chair and chest of drawers at the foot of each.

Other Magnus late a hand on each of their shoulders. "I know this is worrying, but you've both been very brave tonight. And that it can't be easy, trusting me and Alec, but I promise we will get you home. Now get some sleep."

Magnus normally has trouble falling asleep in new places but he's so exhausted from the party and the portaling that he's out the second his head hits the pillow.

He dreams of Alec Lightwood in Spider-man Noir costume, hanging upside down and pulling the mask up to kiss him.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am already having ideas for part four :)  
Feel free to tell me what you think about it


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a month to write?? I'm sorry?

It turns out that the make up had not been one time, just for Halloween, thing. Other Magnus is wearing some the next morning at breakfast. 

It's not a lot but it's definitely not subtle either. Magnus is...jealous of this other version of himself. 

Jealous of his ability to wear makeup and not be terrified of people's reactions, of his nice clothes. And that Alternate Alec and him are clearly madly in love. 

Watching Other Magnus twirl around in the kitchen with his husband, Magnus is hit with a fierce longing. For that confidence in himself and the love his older magical self had found.

To distract himself, Magnus glances at his own Alec. That is, the Alec from his world. In no way is Alec  _ his.  _

Alec is sitting next to him at the table, also watching their counterpart's cook them breakfast. The school's resident playboy has an unidentifiable look on his face.

Eventually the couple sits down at the table as well, bringing plates heaping with waffles, bacon, and fruit. 

Alec jumps right into it, loading up on pancakes and bacon, but avoiding the fruit like it's toxic. 

Magnus makes a pile of orange and pineapple slices, dishing himself some strawberry flavored dip. The table is eerily quiet for a bit.

"So how did you two sleep?" Other Magnus asks, breaking the peaceful but awkward silence.

_ Well, I had dreams of Alec kissing me and everything was great. Until I woke up in a strange place and nearly had a panic attack, and then had a crisis,  _ Magnus thinks. "Fine."

Reviewing last night, he's pretty sure he'd been in shock. But it had worn off by the time he awoke in this strange place where magic is real and  _ it not his home, holy God will they ever get home, will I ever see my mother again? _

Alec says "Good." and they move on.

Other Alec has to run into "The Institute" (the local Shadowhunter's home base) because he's the leader and the days after Halloween are always pretty busy for them.

"Lot's of Mundanes getting into stuff they shouldn't," He says with a glance at them, giving Magnus flashbacks to the time he and Clary thought it would be a good idea to pull the fire alarm in first grade but got caught and sent to the principal's office before they could.

"I'll go through the archives for any information that might be useful to you while I'm there. And during my lunch break we can maybe buy them some clothes and things?"

His stomach turns at the thought of being here long enough to need  _ clothes and things,  _ but Magnus stays quiet, and so does Alec, even if the quarterback’s face is cloudy. He’s drumming his fingers on the table and his leg is bouncing in a way that makes Magnus want to put a hand on it, just to make it stop. Not because he wants to touch Alec…

“That sound’s great babe. We’ll meet you straight there? I can summon a portal if you want.” 

Other Alec smiles at his husband, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he stands and pulls on his jacket. “I’ll be fine, I can take the subway and walk. It won’t kill me.” The Shadowhunter sends Magnus and Alec one last look, filled with caution and warning but also pity and worry. Such a strange combination, unsettling from such a large and intimidating man. Than he’s gone, walking out of the kitchen with steady steps and a nearly unnatural grace. The main door closes with a light click.

Other Magnus mouth is tipped upward in a small, joy filled smile. He sips from his coffee mug and turns to his guests. “I promise you, getting you two home to your own dimension is our top priority. Until then you’re welcome to anything in the apartment, and if you want anything else, just ask. We’ve got a few hours until we go out, I’m going to make some calls and dig through my spell books for anything useful. But first, I think a tour is in order.”

* * *

The apartment, or loft, or whatever it technically is, is bigger than Magnus thought it was. There are four bedrooms; the master suite, the room Magnus and Alec are staying in, another guest room, and what used to be a third guest room but is now a home gym. 

Magnus has a feeling Alec will be spending a lot of the time they spend in this dimension here. His eyes light up at the sight of the treadmill and weights bench and all the other exercise stuff Magnus isn't familiar with and never wants to be. He did his needed one credit of gym class in freshman year, thank you very much.

After that there’s the small library and study area, the pantry, the apothecary, the balcony, and the door to the roof Magnus also has no interest in except for the large gathering of cats. Neighbor’s pets or strays, none but one are allowed in the apartment, Other Magnus tells them strictly. 

The only exception is the Lightwood-Bane’s cat, Chairman Meow. Alec bursts out laughing when he hears the ridiculous name. Magnus loves it. (Perhaps he and his otherworldly counter part are not so different after all.)

Other Magnus disappears into the library area, and since Alec doesn't have anything to wear for a work out, he joins Magnus on the couch to flip through the options on tv. When nothing there strikes their fancy, they try Netflix. 

Alec has never seen Fullmetal Alchemist, so Magnus pulls it up. Watching the first few episodes reminds him of how it ends, Ed stuck in the place beyond the gates. He never watched Brotherhood, so he’s not sure if that issue was cleared up in the second adaptation. 

Magnus has to excuse himself to the bathroom to calm down when he begins to worry. Just because an anime character in a somewhat similar situation never made it home doesn't mean he never will. After a few minutes of heavy breathing and fingernails pressed into palms, he reaches for his phone. To call Mel, or Cat, maybe Rapheal or even his mom. 

Then he remembers that he  _ can't  _ and breathing becomes even harder. 

When he finally emerges from the bathroom, he's treated to a concerned glance from Alec. 

"You okay?" The other boy whispers, despite then being the only ones in the room. 

"Yeah." Magnus says, and it's not totally a lie. A spark glows in him at Alec's concern. His whole body goes on fire when Alec smiles and shifts over slightly, lifting the blanket he'd pulled off the back of the couch.

It's not cuddling, but their knees are pressed together and once or twice their hands brush, so Magnus will take it.

* * *

Other Alec's lunch break happens slightly after twelve thirty. By this time, Magnus has Alec firmly hooked on FMA. 

Because they can't really go shopping in their borrowed pajamas, Other Magnus magics up some jeans and plain white and black tee shirts. 

The white one was probably intended for Magnus, because it's a bit tight on Alec. Also the part where Other Magnus raises his eyebrows and throws in a remark about him apparently being "more susceptible to the lure of any color but black than Alexander is,"

So Magnus gets the black one that's slightly too big, which is preferable. 

With a wave of the warlock's hand, a swirling portal opens up in the living room. Other Magnus steps through easily, but Magnus hesitates. 

He started when he fingers curl around his own. Alec smiles at him, tugging him lightly by their joint hands. "Don't worry, I've got you."

Magnus can't help but smile back as they step through the portal together. 

* * *

His smile is long gone when they step out the other side of the portal. Whatever transported then to this universe last night was nothing like this. 

Magnus falls to his knees and retches, not actually throwing up but definitely thinking he will. Alec doesn't fair much better, clutching at his stomach moaning.

"Sorry about that, dears. I forget how first timers normally react. Especially mudanes." Other Magnus is standing a few steps away, looking genuinely sorry. "Here,"

The warlock moves forward to lay a heavily jeweled hand on Magnus' forehead. Instantly the nausea and weird ache in his bones disappears. Alec glares distrustfully but allows the same to be done to him. 

They'd portaled into the empty changing rooms of one of the men's clothing stores inside of a mall. Magnus assumes they're still in New York but doesn't recognize the place. Other Alec is waiting for them, casually leaning against the wall outside of the room. 

Him and Other Magnus exchange hellos and a kiss then begin their quest for clothes. 

The Shadowhunter has until tell thirty, which seems like both a really long lunch break and more than enough time. Other Magnus disagrees. 

"The trip doesn't have to end when I leave," Other Alec points out. "I think you can handle two mundane kids babe."

Alec visibly bristles and glares at again being referred to as a kid, or maybe it's the mundane thing again. Remembering how Alec had called him down, Magnus slides his hand into Alec's intertwining their fingers. It works for the most part.

"Ah, but if you leave, who will carry my bags?" Other Magnus continues, turning in the direction of the pants and shorts area. 

"Magnus,  _ this trip is not for you,"  _ Other Alec says, distressed, following his husband. 

They make an odd group, Other Magnus leading the way, picking through clothes and holding them up for approval, Other Alec trying (with mostly success results) to keep him on track. Magnus and Alec trail behind, no longer holding hands but still standing close enough that their hands sometimes bump. 

The only excited ones are Other Magnus and Alec, who sometimes races ahead to pull out shirts with sports logos, or ones that he thinks will look good on him. Those he likes to hold up to himself and grin, causing Magnus to blush and look away. 

Magnus's shopping technique consists of finding things that fit and throwing them into the cart, trying not to look at the price tag. He's done barely ten minutes in, having found a sufficient number of pairs of underwear, jeans, shirts, and a few sweaters. He throws in a pair of shorts and a soft blue cotton t-shirt to sleep in. 

They do stop to eat lunch after a while, at one of the little places in the food court area of the mall. This world's natives share a pizza from the Pizza Hut stall, Magnus gets Subway, and Alec decides on a cheeseburger and fries from Wendy's and tries to convince the rest of the table that dipping fries in a frostie is actually really good.

Magnus mostly sits back and watches Other Magnus' arguments and Other Alec's sceptical looks. He's not a big fan of large shopping trips, or malls, or any of this. His normal clothes acquisitions include online shopping or thrift store trips with his friends. 

He's tired of this, of the people and noise all around him, of looking at clothes he has nowhere near the amount the confidence needed to wear. He can feel his mind shutting down, body going on autopilot, and they're not even halfway done with this outing.

In a practiced effort to conserve energy, he ignores Alec's chatter about the athletics gear store he saw, and Other Magnus talking about the jewelry store in the mall he likes, and how last week he'd seen a few earrings there that would look great on Alec. Instead, Magnus lets his mind wander from subject to subject, a calming technique he regularly used.

He's so wrapped up in remembering the cookie dough incident from after the winter concert last year when Other Alec snaps his fingers in front of his face, causing him to start.

Magnus blinks and realizes that the food is all eaten, the trash disposed of, and everyone else is looking at him expectantly. His break is over, and there's more shopping to do. 

"Actually, I need to go to the bathroom." He excuses for the second time that day. This time there is no panic attack, just him stalling for as long as possible. 

Another second happens when he exits the bathroom and finds Other Alec leaning against the wall, waiting. 

"You have all your clothes and obviously hate this place as much as I do," he says without preamble. "So while our respective partners are off to look a jewelry I'm taking you to  _ my  _ favorite place here." Other Alec then pushes off the wall and starts towards the escalator without looking back to make sure Magnus follows.

* * *

They end up at a little store on the bottom floor of the mall, which is underground. It's at the back, in a corner. The windows are covered in dark curtains, and there are no outside markings, not even a store name.

Magnus is half expecting some occult witchcraft store, which seems more Other Magnus' speed, since he has actual magic. But it's not.

It's a bookstore.

A cozy, used bookstore, with shelves that touch the ceiling overflowing and ladders leaning against them to help reach. 

Not only that, but there's throw rugs that don't match scattered on the floor and old armchairs placed in random locations. The place is dimly lit by lamps of various shapes and sizes. 

It's heaven.

Magnus feels himself relax as soon as he sets foot in the store. "What is this place?" he wonders out loud.

Other Alec laughs. "I don't think it has an official name. I wondered in here a few months ago and have been in love ever since. I thought you would like it."

Magnus lets his fingers skim lightly over the spines of a few books that look older than him. "How'd you know? That I needed to get out of there?"  _ There _ being the insistent crowds and chatter.

"Magnus and I both noticed how tense and tired you looked. Even your boyfriend was looking a bit concerned there towards the end of lunch."

"Wha- he's  _ not  _ my boyfriend," Magnus sputters. "We've barely been on one date, and that didn't exactly end the best."

This coaxes the first real smile not aimed at Other Magnus that he's seen from Other Alec. "Oh, so you regularly hold the hands of boys who  _ aren't _ your boyfriend then?"

"I- You saw that?"

"Please. I'm a Shadowhunter. I notice  _ everything _ . It's part of why I'm still alive."

* * *

By the time Other Alec's extended lunch break, and thus their shopping trip, ends Magnus has plowed through several editions of  _ Young Avengers _ , a conversation about YA literature and what Other Alec should definitely read, and the first several chapters of the second Artemis Fowl book (not his favorite one, but the only one he could find a copy of).

Magnus still isn't sure what mall they're in, it what this store's name is, but as soon as he gets home he's figuring out if his dimension has one. 

He really hopes it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending conversation with Alec was supposed to be a lot more detailed, and with more important Feelings and Stuff but that. Obviously didn't happen. Who knows why I'm having so much trouble with this

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on another chaptered fic that updates every other Thursday and should finish up by the beginning of December. I found this in my drafts and edited it a bit, before deciding to put it up to see what people think about it.
> 
> It isn't planned out very far, only snippets of scenes in my head of stuff like Post cannon, married Malec helping these two teenage Mundanes grow and except themselves (mostly Magnus because he's a baby in this with lots of issues, but Alec has problems as well)


End file.
